A Hero
by X-otic
Summary: Sota, waanting to follow in his hero's foot steps makes a bold move and lands him in the hospital. can Inuyasha ease his troubled heart? Oneshot Inukag


Me: This is one came out very good. And it has a moral

Inu: shut up and go on with the story

Me : I will just a sec! Gosh you have NO patience. ON WITH THE STORY!

"I want to go home, just for today, please?" Kagome begged "Fine. Just for today and then you come back tonight, you got it?" Inuyasha yelled "I got it." Kagome yelled back falling through the well. "Dumb girl." Inuyasha said walking back into the forest.

"And touch down." Kagome said to herself landing in the well in her time. "I can't wait to take a nice hot bath." Kagome climbed out of the well and ran to the shrine. "I'm home!" Kagome called "Hmm…Anyone here?"

She walked back outside and looked around. "Where is everybody?" Kagome saw a car crash by her house. The car swerved and hit a light pole. There was a fire truck and an ambulance at the sight. '_I wonder what happened'_

Then she saw what seemed to be her mom crying on her grandpa's shoulder. "Why are they down there?" Kagome thought aloud. She ran down the stairs and went to her mom.

"What happened? Why are you down here?" Kagome asked her mom. Her mom looked up with tears brimming in her eyes and tear streaks down her face. "S-Sota was hit by a c-car." "What? How?" Kagome yelled now with tears streaming down her face.

"He tried to save a little girl that went to get her ball from the middle of the street. The little girl still got hit, but Sota took more of the damage." Her mom said now hugging her.

Kagome watched as the paramedics brought Sota into the ambulance on a stretcher. He was watching her. "Hi sis." Sota said whispered "Can I come too?" Kagome asked the men "Okay." Kagome got in and drove off.

"Sota, what happened?" Kagome asked brushing his bangs out of his face. "I tried." "Tried what?" "I tried to save her, just like a Inuyasha saves u you. But she still got hurt. I couldn't do it, I guess I will never be like Inuyasha."

Sota's eyes began to blur. "But you are." Kagome said back, fresh tears now falling. "No, I didn't save her, I couldn't save her. I….I.." Then he passed out.

Inuyasha jumped from through the well. "Stupid girl! I said one day!." He landed in her time. He careful walked out of the well house and saw Mrs. Higurashi outside the house sweeping the shrine.

"Hey! Where's Kagome?" She looked up at him. "She's at the hospital." He knew what a 'hospital' was, Kagome told him about it. Then it hit him when ever she talked about a hospital it usually meant someone was hurt. "Is Kagome hurt?" Inuyasha asked with fear written all over his face. "No. Sota is." Mrs. Higurashi said sadly. "The kid? What happened?"

"A little girl ran into the street to get her ball. And a car was coming, Sota tried to save her; she still got hurt. But Sota took more damage." Inuyasha's heart sunk with every word. "Can you take me to them?" he asked.

"Of course." Mrs. Higurashi answered as she ran inside the house to grab her keys and a hat for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked around in amazement. "We came to visit Sota Higurashi." Mrs. Higurashi told the girl at the counter. "Just go down the left hall way; the last door to the right." "Thank you." Inuyasha and her walked in to see Kagome sleep in a chair next to Sota's bed. "Hey mom, hey Inuyasha." Sota said very weakly. "Hey mom, why don't we let them talk." said a now awake Kagome. She walked her mom out.

"So I heard you saved a little girl." Inuyasha said. Sota's smile faded. "I didn't save her. She still got hurt. I couldn't do it, I couldn't save her like you save Kagome." "But you did save her. You're a hero." "No, I'm not. She still got hurt and even if I did, what's the point. I could never be as strong as you or as brave as you in front of demons." Sota said and began crying."

"You are a hero, saving someone without a purpose, to me, is a true hero." Inuyasha said ruffling his hair. Sota slid back into bed. "But I could never be as brave as you or be as strong as you." "You were brave, you faced death head on and that's bravery, kid."

"Is that why you love Kagome? Because she sees you for you and not what's on the outside?" Sota asked as Inuyasha went to the door. He turned around, "Yeah, maybe that's why." "You know what my sister told me once?" "What?" Inuyasha asked.

"She told me that if you look at someone from the outside you only see looks and muscles, but if you look at them from the inside you see a hero twice as strong."

Inuyasha turned around to see a now sleeping Sota. "

"See ya' kid." Inuyasha opened the door.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"For being my hero." Sota said yawning.

"Anytime."

Thanks for reading! Pleaz Review

Moral: Don't look at a hero by there size, but by the size of their heart.


End file.
